


The Queen's Burden

by Rozilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Frigga, F/M, Frigga Feels, Frigga's Death Was Total Bullshit, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga has a chat with the women in her son's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish we could have seen more Sif and Frigga.   
> Frigga's death was total bullshit. It will be written on my grave guys.

The Queen awoke with a start as the vision began to shimmer and fade as dreams do; piece by piece, gradually fading into her chambers. She did not always share with Odin- not because of a falling out or disagreement- but because she liked space to think, to study and, in the old days, teach her youngest son magic away from the noise and boisterousness of the training grounds her older son favoured.

She could see the moonlight playing gracefully on her courtyard bathing pool- always full of clear, scented water- and could hear the gentle patrol of the Einherjar outside. None of it brought her comfort in that moment, for she had just seen her death.

It was always a risk to those with her particular gifts, she had been warned by the soothsayers on Vanaheim as a child- she would be doomed to know how and when she would die. It settled in her stomach like hot coals, forcing her out of bed to the nearest chamber pot where she was heartily sick. She thought briefly of calling for a maid, but decided against it, after all- what could they do? What could they say to comfort her? She retrieved some drinking water, took little sips as she went back to her bed, where she wept and wept for what seemed like hours. She was afraid to die, more now than ever; one son sad and lovesick, the other lost to her, maybe forever. Her family was in disarray, she would not live to see it fixed and it broke her heart, more than the act of dying ever would.

When she felt a little more composed, she got up and retrieved a shawl against the cool night air, deciding on a walk to help her think. She would not burden Thor or Odin with this, why bother? They would probably not believe her anyway- well, Thor might, but he would then try to somehow prevent it or avert it, which would not help matters. Her Fate had been decided and that was that. She would accept it- if it was indeed how she saw it in her vision. She would be here, in her own chambers, and it would be by the sword. She could not make out the faces of those attacking her but she could just about see another- a young woman, small, slight, dark eyes and hair and utterly beautiful. She would save her with magic and then die in the act... _Well, there were worse ways to go,_ she thought, arriving at a spot that looked out over the palace lake, the waters still, dark and calm, shimmering with fish. She found a marble bench and sat down, tears still drying on her face as she reflected.

'My Queen?'

She turned at Sif's voice, smiling to her 'Lady Sif, are you well?'

'I am... I would ask the same of you,' Sif smiled back, wearing simple practice armour and sweating from exertion, her face full of concern 'I do not normally see you awake this late.'

'No... I am afraid I could not sleep.'

Sif sighed with sympathy 'You are troubled.'

'Very much so, by many things,' Frigga looked out over the lake again 'may I ask why you are up so late?'

'I have come from the training grounds, we leave for Vanaheim in the morning and I... wanted some practice.'

The Queen nodded 'Very wise, but do not miss out on your sleep, it is important, especially before a battle. I have some soothing scented oils that might help.'

'Thank you, I think I will take you up on that,' Sif edged forward 'may I sit with you?'

'Of course,' Frigga patted the seat 'I always enjoy your company.'

Sif took a seat and turned to her 'May I ask what troubles you?'

Frigga opened her mouth to speak, for a moment, the chance to share her burden with someone too wonderful to pass up- but she stopped herself. Of all the people she could tell, Sif was the least deserving of something so devastating. Sif was brave, strong, but with a warm heart and a good soul. She often wondered what her daughter would have been like- if she had had one and she did often regret not having one- but had a feeling she would have been so much like Lady Sif. _She would have made a good daughter-in-law if that were on the cards._

'There is, but I would not share it with you and-' she held up a hand before Sif could protest 'do not _ask_ me to share it Lady Sif, for it is mine and mine alone, understood?'

She said it gently, lovingly, but Sif was respectful, as if she had been given an order- which she had really- and bowed her head 'Very well my Queen, I will not ask.'

'Thank you,' Frigga nodded and patted Sif's hand 'I would ask you to tell me  _your_ troubles, but only if you want to share them.'

Sif met her gaze and, like Frigga had done, she too looked as though she would tell her what hung heavy in her heart, but like Frigga, she was too proud and too noble to burden others.

'I do not wish to burden you in turn.'

'Then, may I ask you how my son is, for like his mother he is too stubborn to tell me what bothers him.'

'He...' Sif hesitated, but spoke after a mere moment of thought 'he continues to visit the Bi-frost observatory, almost every night he is in Asgard.'

'Ah,' Frigga nodded 'I thought so. As if I could guess why.'

Sif smiled only a little 'It is the talk of the palace.'

'His father is not impressed, but mostly lets it pass without comment.'

Sif said nothing in reply, Frigga could only guess at Sif's inner torment over the whole thing. She was lucky herself to never feel the sting of unrequited love- she had been promised to Odin, she accepted and he had proved himself a worthy husband- though rather stuffy and stoic even in his youth.

'Tell me,' Frigga said, picking her words with care, regretting the hurt that would come with them 'what does the mortal look like? Thor will not tell me- he won't tell me anything about her... it seems to pain him so.'

'She's... short,' Sif began, pausing for Frigga's laugh 'slight, long brown hair, brown eyes, often wearing the garb more suited to Midgard's men.. but yes, she is very beautiful.'

'I have heard the word scientist used, what is a scientist?' Frigga wrapped her tongue around the unfamiliar word.

'Like a mage,' Sif explained 'she studies the stars, Thor once said she hopes to build her own rainbow bridge in time.'

Frigga's eyes widened 'Really?'

Sif nodded 'But the mortals are still not within reach of it, even with her studies to guide them.'

'Perhaps that is for the best... at least for now.'

'Yes, I agree,' Sif stared out over the lake 'she seemed... rather pleasant when I met her.'

'Hmmm,' Frigga looked to the moon above Asgard 'I do hope to meet her. I wonder what my son sees in her?'

Sif nodded 'Thor keeps busy with planning for battle, when he is not at the Bi-frost. He does not go to her yet.'

'Well, I expect he does not want to upset his King and father either,' Frigga pointed out, noting Sif's nod 'but we shall see in time. Thor has a way of making things work out in his favour eventually.'

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga finally gets to meet Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I could tell, in Thor the Dark World, there was plenty of time for this to take place. You cannot tell me otherwise.

Jane had to jog to keep pace with Frigga, not an easy task in these shoes or the dress, but she did. She heard the booms and shouting, she could feel the gentle panic that began to spread through the palace, but tried to ignore it. She trusted the Queen, she was, aside from Thor, the only one who had not treated her with restrained bemusement or out and out disdain. The Aether turned gently, churning and writhing in her chest, just beneath her skin and it all served to remind her just how poisoned, and poisonous she was.

'Your Majesty-' She began.

'No questions remember?' Frigga was firm, darting past people fleeing and servants looking lost and afraid.

'My Queen!' A young maid ran to her, coming alongside Frigga pleadingly 'What do we do? What's happening?'

'Go to the Labyrinth below and do not come out until you are ordered to,' Frigga replied, still walking.

'But what about you?' She asked, desperately.

'I will go to my chambers, the Lady Jane,' she gestured to Jane who blushed at the honorific 'is the mortal you are all gossping about.'

The maid looked rather embarrassed, as did Jane.

'If anyone asks where she is... tell them she is with me, understand?' Frigga looked to the young girl, serious, her face set in stone 'Do not try to divert them- they will kill you. Spread the word amongst the staff.'

'Who will kill us my Queen?'

'You'll see soon enough,' Frigga whispered 'or maybe you won't if you do not stand there like a statue- go to the Labyrinth.'

Before the girl could protest again, Frigga took Jane's hand and lead her away. Eventually finding themselves at what appeared to be a cupboard, narrow and dark.

'You will remain in here, understand? But I want you to look to the pool, just in front of you.'

In the darkness, illuminated by the open door, Jane saw a seat in front of a low, wide basin on an ornamental stand, engraved with Norse Runes. The water (or at least it _looked_ like water) shimmered slightly with the distant noises of battle.

'Keep looking into the scrying pool, stare into your eye's reflection and do not stop,' Frigga's voice was gentle, yet firm and urgent, looking into Jane's face 'Can you do that?'

Jane was about to ask, but stopped herself 'Yes ma'am.'

'Thank you, I shall lock the door by magic, it can only be opened if I undo the enchantment... or if I should fall.'

'But-'

'Ah ah ah!' Frigga held up a finger 'Trust me if you please?'

Jane gave up and took a seat in front of the basin, finding her reflection in the light, until the door was shut. She was about to call back to Frigga, when the liquid in the pool began to glow with a beautiful, pale luminescence and Jane obeyed instructions, meeting her own eyes, staring until her eyes watered. She felt... odd, as if she was both moving into the water, yet anchored to the stone seat. The oddness only continued when she finally found she could not keep her eyes open any longer, closing them with blessed relief, then reopening them.

The shock of what she saw nearly made her fall backwards. She was no longer in the cupboard, no longer looking at her own reflection- she was looking at Frigga.

'I would offer you tea,' she said, a little sadly, 'but you would not be able to drink it, and I fear there is no time.'

'What-' Jane began, then remembered not to ask questions.

'It is magic, that is all you need to know for now.'

'Like... projection?' Jane cursed inwardly 'Sorry-'

'It is quite alright, you are a scholar and you want to learn, it is innate,' Frigga chuckled 'I would not normally order you to quell yourself, but I need to ask _you_ questionsand I need you to listen, just this once.'

Jane nodded slowly, her hands clasped together, nervous, afraid, awkward, on top of everything else.

'Okay,' she whispered, meekly, speaking in a rush to get out her explanation 'what you saw earlier with me and Thor-'

'My son is very handsome young man,' Frigga held a knowing smile 'I do not blame you.'

'Well... I'm not normally like that-'

'Do you love him?'

Jane stopped, staring at her, her mouth dry and knees suddenly weak.

'Uh... I... don't know him that well,' she mumbled, lamely 'I mean...'

'He is in love with you, anyone can see that,' Frigga sighed 'he was changed when he came back from Midgard- by Loki's actions and his time amongst you and your people. I was so angry with Odin when he banished Thor, but now... I sometimes wonder if he should've done it sooner. Perhaps... other things could have been avoided.'

Frigga suddenly thought of her last conversation with Loki _He did not mean what he said. I know he is sorry. How will he live with the guilt?_

'I can't take all the credit,' Jane said sadly 'he had to fight his own brother in New York. That must've been awful for him.'

'They were close as children,' Frigga's voice was soft, thinking fondly of her sons 'they fought yes, but they were close to. Loki would follow his brother around and Thor would love the attention...'

She shook her head, blinking rapidly 'You are avoiding the question my dear. Do you love my son?'

Jane found her throat stuck again and decided for honesty 'I... didn't stop thinking about him. Couldn't. He's just so-'

'Handsome?'

'No! Well- yes, but that's not the only reason!' Jane was sure her entire face was bright red now, her neck to 'he was the first person to tell me I was right about my work. That there were other worlds beside mine and... none of my past boyfriends- lovers- uh- suitors I guess, came even close I... am not sure if I love him yet, but I...'

'He thought of you to,' Frigga patted her hand, Jane did not feel it and realised she was being careful not to break the projection 'he is full of regret, but what I saw at the lake with you was the first time he has truly smiled since the Bi-frost broke.'

She looked right into Jane's eyes and she did not look away 'And you are lying to yourself my dear, you do love Thor, but you are afraid to.'

Jane's eyes welled with tears 'There's a lot at risk-'

'I'd imagine it's very easy to fall for him,' Frigga allowed herself the smallest smirk 'he had a lot of admirers. I think he still does, but you are being very sensible about your feelings. I respect that. You are right about risk.'

'We've not known each other long either-'

'You say that, but I only knew Odin a week before we were married.'

'But-'

'And it is not all that different,' Frigga countered 'he was not a very romantic man, I sense Thor got that from his grandfather on my side, but Odin was loyal, loving, gentle and very kind- I know it is hard to believe and I am sorry for his rudeness to you earlier, but that is the fault of age and... all that has transpired since he lost two sons in such a short time. Believe me, he was a good husband... and still is. He too admired my prowess in battle and my skill with magic, though I was something of a beauty myself when I was young. Where do you think Thor got his looks from?'

Jane laughed a little- she was right, Thor looked a lot like his mother, more so now than he had when he fell to Earth. The eyes were kind and the smile easy- so much like Frigga.

'I do not know the way of mortals, but we of Asgard are a romantic people, despite ourselves. Thor used to scoff at the love stories I read to Loki, but I knew he was listening. There is something there- rare, perhaps a little... hah... idealistic, but would you not like to try?'

Jane drew a deep, wobbling breath 'I would. More than anything.'

'Then do so,' Frigga's head turned at the sounds of destruction coming closer, Jane turned to but before she could protest, Frigga waved a hand and the room began to shudder and ripple away 'and I wish you well Jane Foster. Thank you.'

 

The image of Jane faded completely from view and Frigga dried her eyes. Those creatures, who ever they were, the ones thundering towards her chambers, would not get the pleasure of her tears. She waved her hand again, to draw up a new image of Jane, this one of her own making. She was mute, but looked like her in every aspect and would react accordingly. 

'I am glad we had this talk,' she muttered.

 

The door burst open.

 


End file.
